Swift Kill Young Ones
'''-Young Ones Swift Kill (FY011) was born into the Young Ones pack on May 7, 2010 with three litter mates called Zero, Dingo and Silver. Her parents were Youssarian and Shatter, the alpha pair at the time. When the they were just a days old their Shakespeare was babysitting them when the rival packs, the Whiskers attacked the den. Shakespeare protected them putting himself between the pups and the rivals, he got bad injured but survived. Later when the rest of the pack came they chased off the whiskers they abandoned a pup called Finn that was adopted into the Young Ones despite of being older. After a few days the playful teens Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior stealed her brother Dingo from the den and later dropped him away from the den under a bush to look for something more exiting to do, fortunately shakespeare heared his cries and rescued him. After a week their uncle Hambone was babysitting them with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior. He started a randomly den move trying to save them from an 'unknown danger'. In the chaos Silver drowned trying to cross the river, Luckily their older brothers and sister took them back to the safety of the den. The rest of them reached the adulthood, in winter the pack split in two halves after loosing a fight against The Commandos. Swift Kill and her two brothers were in the half leaded by Shatter. After several days they reunited. In spring Her mother gave birth to Baker, Miles, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and Mozart gave birth to Phoenix and Drew later Mozart was kicked out. Swift Kill was a fully grown adult so she started babysitting the pups with her older sister Rocket Dog. After a few days sadly her mother shatter died, later on the group split in two halves after Youssarian was challenged by Timber for dominance. She followed her father with the others, during that time Mozart took dominance in that half until a female called Frost joined and ousted her. Later the pack reunited and Frost became new alpha female. One day they went on hare hunting with the new pups, later they went into battle with The Scooters pack , the Scooters lost the fight and a pup called Avatar was abandoned, Dingo saved him and Avatar joined the pack. In winter a group of roving males from the Commandos stalked the pack, her brothers and the other males chased them off but it wasnt enough Swift Kill mated with Homestar Runner and later with his brother Flash, but she wasnt the only one that had fallen Rocket Dog, Mozart and snow mated with the rovers too, after a few days the pack had a fight with the commandos after loosing the pack divided in two halves swift Kill stayed with her father and mother in the bigger half, while in the other Homestar Runner joined and took dominance next to snow. A month later they re encountered and Youssarian kicked Homestar out. Spring came and Swift Kill was first giving birth, she did it before time, she aborted her litter, at least she had no risk of being kicked out. After a weeks the commandos attacked wanting more territory Swift Kill and Rocket Dog ran away with some pups to protect them while others stayed at the den with Beaker and Super Furry Animal. Since that the pack split in two halves. -Sequoia Swift Kill was in the splinter half with her two brothers, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar, Phoenix and Drew and four pups Daisy, Petal, Archer and Sonic. Male and female alphas had to be decided, Swift Kill fought Rocket Dog for female dominance but lost, Zero and Dingo fought and Zero won. Rocket Dog and Zero became new alphas. They wandered many lands for one month, change came from them when after a storm they encountered with Big Will that was roving. Big Will joined and ousted Zero, so he took dominance next to Rocket Dog. After a week they found the sick Ebony, she joined the pack, later they had a fight with the whiskers but reunited later. They searched for a territory but being one of the smallest packs was a disadvantage. After a month they attacked the smallest pack, The Geckos. leaded by Swift Kill's older brother Hazel, they beated them and stealed the territory. Later on they started wandering in Commandos territory when one day they were catc was getting better so she fought Rocket og and s he won, Swift Kill not happy with her roll challenged Ebony and fought, she crossed the line so she was kicked out of the Sequoia. She spended a week alone eating scraps and hunting small preys, one day she went into Young Ones territory, Youssarian spotted her and was happy to see his daughter again but Frost wasnt in mood to allow her in the pack so Youssarian and Timber chased her away. She later rejoined the Sequoia pack since they were low on members. She mated with a roving male called Doctor Who but were both caught and the males killed Doctor Who. Later roving male Timber took her away from the Sequoia land and spended time with her. She was kicked out but later rejoined. In spring Swift Kill was heavily pregnant and moody, she kicked out Daisy although she isnt allow to. Later ebony attacked her and daisy rejoined. She made her own den and ebony tried to destroy it later. She was first giving birth to four pups, when she left to take a drink ebony killed three pups and before she could kill the last Swift returned and fought her. Swift kill lost and was kicked out, her surviving pup called Grasshopper was taken care by Rocket Dog that was also pregnant. Swift Kill wondered many different territories, but was never accepted into one. She later died from her wounds. Litters '''First litter April 12, 2013: Grasshopper and other three unnamed pups of unknown gender(were killed). Fathered by Timber or Doctor Who. Family: Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Zero and Dingo Sisters: Silver Grandmothers: Sunray and Unknown Grandfathers: Scout and Unknown. Category:Content Category:Biographies